


Maternity Clothes and Nursery Games

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Always-a-Girl!Michael Gangster AU [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Maternity clothes, Pregnancy, always a girl!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikie liked to claim maternity clothes made her look like a beached whale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maternity Clothes and Nursery Games

Mikie liked to claim maternity clothes made her look like a beached whale. With how large she was getting, the lack of color in the maternity section of Target wasn’t really helping with her confidence, but wearing the guys’ clothes was.

At the point she only fit in the Gents’ clothes but she was happy as hell wearing them. Jack’s shirts plus Ryan’s sweatpants equaled to a very happy Mikie who lounged around all day. Of course, she wasn’t allowed to wear those clothes outside of the penthouse, so when they went shopping for nursery stuff, she had to wear maternity clothes.

“Bears!”

“Elephants!”

“Let me argue that point with giraffes.”

The guys had been arguing how they should decorate the nursery in the middle of IKEA for a few minutes now and Mikie had had it with them. She wanted to argue that since they didn’t know who the dad is, she should get to decide how the room is decorated. She just didn’t want to attract too much attention than was already there.

They arguing got further and further until Mikie exploded. “God damn it, we don’t even know who’s kid it is!” she yelled finally attracting the attention of her boyfriends. Her arms were crossed and she was pouting.

“Okay, yeah, that’s true.”

“Fine, Mikie, what do you want to decorate the nursery with.”

It ended up being puppies.


End file.
